


The Letter

by LondonBai



Series: Labyrinth One-Shots [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Family Death, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBai/pseuds/LondonBai
Summary: All it took after many years was a letter to voice her realizations of what happened in his realm.





	

Goblin King,

As I am writing this, I sit at my desk in my small apartment. You might already know this if you still watch me despite my completion of your task. If you have been, you've probably seen how these long years have eaten away at me after I won my brother back.

If not, then know that I've been slowly sinking into a depression, but the only thing keeping me from being fully overcome by the great sorrow is that during the day and night I dream of you. You come as an angel comes to a prophet. In my visions, you tell me that your kingdom is in ruins, your followers rebel against you, yet you still want me in ways that seem more like a fairy tale to me. Those dreams have evolved, however, as the years have passed and have changed me and my views of certain things.

The thing is that those dreams eventually made me realize that I miss the Labyrinth, your realm, the goblins, the dangers untold, the hardships unnumbered. But what I miss most of all is seeing the real you again, not some dream. Not some villain that I thought I wanted. Your cynical, egotistical self had excited me even when I was but a mere girl not able to fully understand the question you presented in the ruined stair room. You gave me high expectations for not just the opposite sex, but the entirety of humanity, and yet no one has moved the stars in my heart. Though, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. Forgive me, Jareth.

-Sarah  
* * *

She stared at the full-page before folding the paper neatly and placed it in an envelope. Calling her dwarf friend, she looked past the surface of her vanity mirror. She was glad that she kept the vanity after moving out of the house for college and then for her apartment when she got a small job as a librarian. Her friend appeared in the aged mirror. She gave him the letter by passing her hand through the mirror as if it was never there and told him with urgency in her voice that the king needed this message. Hoggle reluctantly agreed and left the mirror with a goodbye, leaving her alone once again. She has the rest of her mortal life to wait for a reply if there would be one. She had a job to do until then.

Her job was all she had. Her father, step-mother, and Toby had all died swiftly in a horrible viral outbreak in her hometown while she was in the city for an audition. They, among a few others, were the first to leave from the living. Losing them so suddenly iced her heart of the stage life. Since then, Sarah was careful to not make friends because she didn't want any other heartbreak should something happen to them. Her life was among the books and silence of the library.

After the day had inched by, Sarah was contentedly home again. She laid herself on her small bed where a sudden onslaught of nothingness threatened to break through her emotional barriers. With a breath, almost a sigh she whispered his name, feeling how it trembled her lips and tickled her tongue. Once the little excitement passed, she closed her eyes in a light slumber.

“Sarah.”

Her eyes flew open when she heard his voice. There, standing in a dark corner of her slight room was the fae that haunted her for years. A mane of wild blonde hair looked as soft as clouds while blazing blue eyes sparked with a firm wall hiding any emotion. The form before her had dressed in a milky cream shirt, stone gray breeches, earth brown boots and shadow black gloves. A marble chest adorned with a royal pendant laid exposed to the woman.

She got up from her bed, approaching him calmly, hoping that her nervousness hasn't affected her stance. Even as a woman, she feels sixteen again.

“Jareth?” Her tongue tickled again. He tilted his head to side much like his bird form would do. Mentally stumbling, she lowered her head. “Sorry, your majesty. Have you read my letter?” He rose his hand showing her the paper.

“Do you mean this?” He spoke with a tired voice. “I just had this delivered to me when you called.”

“Could you read it now? Not out loud, please?” Sarah looked at him trying to hide her emotions as he slowly blinked. He opened the letter, glanced at the human, and began reading silently.  


She stood quietly as his mouth quietly formed the very words she had written that morning and watched his long gloved fingers hold up the silly paper with a statue’s stillness. His face, that way he had it at that moment was the reason she didn't write the three words she really wanted to tell him. He looked indifferent and rough as if life back in his realm is draining the softness she vaguely remembered. He finished the letter, the paper lowered to his side and his eyes downcast. A dense silence blanketed the room. She was unsure whether it was a mistake to write those words or not. Then, his voice stirred up the silence that had tensed Sarah up.

“Is this it?” He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the floor. “Is this all you have to say to me?”

“No, Jareth.” Those blue eyes shifted to meet hers. “I have one more thing to say.”

Sarah bowed her head shyly and took a breath that she feared would be her last. “For these long years, I have grown. As I have grown, I have learned.” She felt herself trembling, a terrible weakness in her knees. “What I've learned, Jareth, is that I truly appreciate what you've done for me. You did what I asked of you. You made me cower before you when I wanted someone to frighten me. You controlled time just for me. You turned my world and your own upside down and I know why you did so.”

She stopped, not knowing what to say next. As she inhaled the sweet air, she watched for any kind of reaction from him. There was one. It was a smirk, sly and commanding.

“And just tell me why you think I did all of those things, Sarah. Do pray tell.” Amusement glinted into his eyes as he casual looked off to the side, out the darkened window.

“Everything you did was because you loved me.” He faced her again. “And, Jareth... I love you, too. By my life's blood, I do.” She moved to stand close enough to him that all she had to do was reach up touch his face, but she kept her hands down. “But you always knew that, didn't you?”

A smile, an honest smile, spread his lips as he embraced the woman. An encounter both needed after a long time of loneliness. Tears grew and fell from her eyes and her shoulders shook as she buried her face in his neck. He laid his head gently on hers, his hands drawing small circles to calm her. When they parted, a crystal appeared in his hand.

“Accept this, my love. It is a gift I have longed to give you.” When Sarah reached for the present, it was no longer an orb, but a simple glorious ring. It was Sarah's turn to smile. She looked up at Jareth and pulled him down to place her waiting lips on his.

“I accept, Jareth.”


End file.
